Mirrored
by Yolkiin
Summary: 2 years after the Exalted Council, The Dread Wolf is ready to move. His former lover, Inquisitor Lavellan, knows this and begins planning in accordance. In the meantime, something is stirring in the fade. A new force, no one expected to be alive.
1. Chapter 1 - Waking Dreams

**A/N: In this AU, both Trevellyan and Lavellan were in the Temple of Sacred Ashes at the time of the explosion. However, only Lavellan grabbed the orb. Trevellyan joined the Inquisition and became close friends with Lavellan.**

Pain.

That was her existence.

Her stump burned every night in her bed and her nightmares left her heart stinging, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Almost every night for 2 years she would have the same dream where she was standing in a grand grass field and on the distance, he was watching.

Every time, she would try running towards him, but she would not leave the same place. She would reach out with her hand, grasping thin air and force her self through. But still, she would not move. She tried everything.

She even tried accessing the lingering magic that resided in her in the form of a scar. But he was always out of reach.

This night was no different. She could feel him watching. The lone wolf, standing massive in the distance, observing her sadly.

She cried. She yelled. She begged.

And this night, something changed. The wolf turned away and vanished.

And she knew. Something was happening.

Waking up, Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan, wiped her tears and sweat, cursing at her own weakness and got up from her cold bed. Putting on her warm bear fur tunic, she abandoned her quarters, heading towards Cullen's room. She knocked twice and waited. A messy haired Cullen with bags under his eyes opened the door, yawning.

"Yes?", he said before noticing who was standing before him, "Oh Inquisitor! Sorry, how may I help you?"

"Meet me in the war room in 15 minutes", said the silver haired elf, turning away.

"Oh and call Leliana while you're at it", she added.

After 10 minutes, the war council was gathered.

The Inquisitor, Commander Cullen, Spymaster Leliana and the Ambassador Josephine were gathered around the table.

The Inquisitor studied her advisors, who she now trusted as kin.

Cullen, now with his hair tidied and properly awake, exuded an aura of respect. He still had the bags under his eyes, and who could blame him. During the war against Corypheus, his wife, Evelyn Trevelyan, Knight-Enchanter, fell into a fade rift while on a quest with the Inquisitor and had not been seen since. Their child, Aurea, was only one year old when it happened. Now she was 4 years old and started showing magical abilities. Despite long having abandoned his role as templar, Cullen still had no idea how to handle this specific situation.

Leliana was oddly energetic, her eyes scanning the group aswell, never compromising the thoughts they caused. After the Inquisition "disbanded", she returned with the group to Skyhold and made a full renewal of her network.

Josephine, despite having returned home to Antiva, would often visit Skyhold and acted as an unofficial ambassador.

"Why have you summoned us at such a late hour?", asked the spymaster.

"He is on the move", she responded.

"You saw him again your dreams", concluded Josephine with a sad gaze.

Nodding rigidly, the Inquisitor pulled a letter from Morrigan, whom she had asked to keep an eye on the Eluvian network without putting herself at risk.

The letter revealed that the Eluvians were getting more and more active, with large groups of elves moving around.

It also revealed that the Warden had went missing and she was asking for help to track him down.

"Morrigan claims the section they are using appears to connect to a place in the Tevinter capital."

"Impossible! How could Solas hide so many elves in the middle of one of Thedas' most populated cities?", argued Josephine.

"Solas is not ordinary. It is not the first time he does something many would consider impossible", said Cullen, grabbing his chin "But if he is moving so many people, there must someone who knows something"

"My contacts don't know anything", whispered Sister Nightingale in disbelief.

"No… That is why I am traveling to Minrathous, leaving tomorrow night.", stated the Inquisitor.

"Inquisitor, you can't! It's too dangerous! Besides, you're…", argued Cullen, stopping his sentence midway.

"Cullen, the Inquisition has been officially disbanded for 2 years now. We might have continued it underground, but I am no longer the Inquisitor. Call me by my name. As for my arm, I am more than capable with a dagger or sword. I'm more than an archer. I was a hunter. And a hunter can hunt with any weapon."

"I understand Inq- I mean, Ellana, but it's still too dangerous!", insisted Cullen.

"I won't be going alone. I will be accompanied by The Iron Bull and Sera."

"And by me", added Leliana with a grin. "I have some business to attend to in Tevinter"

"But…"

"I have made my mind, my dear friend", said Lavellan with a warm smile. "If I stay in this castle any longer, I will lose my sanity."

Nodding, Cullen crossed his arms, knowing he could not win this argument.

"Tomorrow I will inform Dorian that we will be visiting him clandestinely", said Ellana, preparing to leave the war room, when the sound of footsteps alarmed her.

Grabbing a hidden dagger she had in her boot, she opened the door and lunged forward, prepared to kill.


	2. Chapter 2 - Golden Lady

She fell to the ground and rolled, hiding her dagger, as she realized the footsteps belonged to Aurea, Cullen's daughter.

"Auntie!", shouted the small girl with glee at the display of acrobatics by Ellana.

"Aurea! What are you doing out of bed?!", groaned Cullen, picking her up.

"I had another dream with the golden lady, daddy!", explained Aurea.

"That was only a dream sweetheart. No more than that. Off to bed with you now little one!", said Cullen with a weird fatherly tone.

"No!", screamed the girl, trying to leave her father's clutches, "She was real! She taught me something!"

Trying to amuse her, Cullen put her on the ground and asked "What did she taught you then?"

"This!"

And without hesitating, the 4 year old girl grabbed a wooden sword.

Raising his eyebrow, Cullen prepared to scold her again when suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened.

A magical blade surrounded the wooden sword, creating a magic sword.

"It's just like…", said Josephine, covering her shock opened mouth, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"A Knight-Enchanter." concluded Ellana, feeling her knees trembling.

Cullen was stiff, his eyes almost jumping out of their sockets. He tried speaking, but no words came out of his mouth.

"How did you say you learned this sweetie?", said Leliana, composing herself.

"In my sleep. A golden lady. Why? Did I do wrong?", asked the girl, now on the verge of tears for the fear of having done something wrong.

"No no", assured Leliana. "What you did is something wonderful!"

Grabbing the child, Cullen hugged her daughter, crying.

"Why are you crying daddy?", asked the girl, now crying too, despite Leliana's reassurance.

"Your mother", explained Cullen, smiling and crying at the same time, "She's alive!"

Wiping her tears, Aurea asked "Mommy? But you said Mommy was with the Maker"

"She was honey... I'll… I'll explain it when you're older", said Cullen, picking up the girl and leaving.

After they left, Ellana fell to her knees still in awe. Eve was alive.


	3. Chapter 3 - Victory's Lair

The Black-City hovered in the distance, always out of grasp.

A hooded figure was hopping from mountain to mountain, until she reached her destination.

A spirit grove.

Kneeling on the ground, she spoke in a raspy voice. A shell of what it used to be.

"Come forth Victory. Show me the light so that I may shine it upon my allies"

A gold spirit manifested in front of her, mimicking the hooded figure's appearance without the cloak.

A woman with blond hair and golden eyes stared back at her. The darkened skin was covered in scars. But one thing stood out. A mark over her left eye, pulsating with energy.

" _Aneth ara, Ashara_ ", said the spirit.

Removing her hood, Evelyn stood up with a smile.

"My journey is approaching it's end."

"So it is", replied the spirit.

"I need to speak with him.", continued Evelyn

"He is weakened", said the spirit, "but he too, will emerge victorious"

The spirit stepped aside and a hole opened in the ground.

The woman jumped into the hole, landing quietly.

On a strange bed, laid Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. He had several bandages across his arms and body.

"Hawke", said Evelyn, "I did it. I got the message to the other side."

Without opening his eyes, Hawke asked "How?"

"My daughter. Our blood connection allowed me to reach her dreams. She couldn't understand me though. It took a week, but I thought her how to conjure a spirit blade."

"And how does that help us?", grumply asked Hawke, opening his eyes, frowning.

"My daughter is four years old. When she shows Cullen, he will understand what it means. I am sure of it!"

"I see…"

Getting up, Hawke winced. Evelyn supported him, helping him sit down on a chair.

"You shouldn't strain yourself!", reprimanded Evelyn.

"Why shouldn't I? We need to be ready for our hasty exit. I'm sure our friends over at the Grand River won't be pleased with us."

"Well yes, but you fought 2 Nightmares alone not 2 months ago. A fight like that takes time to recover from."

"All in a day's work. And you're one to talk… Or did you forget the whole Fade-powered spirit blade thing?"

"That was a year ago. I'm all good now.", assured Evelyn.

"Well you might be on the outside, but accessing the raw fade-energy around you like that left marks on you… Ever since that happened, I can feel your mana pool increasing more and more. When you unleash your magic, you shine like 10 suns all together. Let's just hope you don't explode from all that magic."

"Don't worry. It will all be fine"

Uttering those words, Eve tried her best to hide her true feelings. The truth was, she could feel her magical energy boiling inside of her, trying to get out at all cost. And the worst part, she could feel the energy being absorbed even more. In the last months, she was having more and more trouble controlling her spells. Everytime she launched a fireball, she caused an explosion 5 times bigger than intended. Her spirit blade, her mark of belonging to the Knight Enchanter Order, a symbol of order, was now jagged like a saw blade. Instead of cutting, it shredded everything it touched.

In the distance, a loud screeching noise echoed, reaching the pair, that quickly went into a defensive position.

"What was that?", asked Hawke.

"I don't know… But whatever it is, it's getting close", said Evelyn

"Victory, what is that?", asked Hawke again, to the spirit above guarding their lair.

"Something powerful. And ancient.", replied the spirit in their minds.

"Does it know we're here?"

"Yes."

"Is it an enemy?", asked Evelyn.

"No…", echoed a deep voice, resembling more a mountain speaking than a spirit"

"You can hear us?!", screamed Hawke in a panic, grabbing his staff.

"No hear… feel", said the voice, struggling to build a sentence.

"What are you?", asked Evelyn.

"I… Father…Son… Daughter… Mother… Grandmother… Grandson… Family…", said the voice, finishing with a single and powerful word. "Maker"

 **A/N: Is this voice the Maker? Or is it a spirit? And what will happen to Evelyn? Next chapter we will return to the Inquisitor's side. So for now, feel free to speculate who this voice might be. Or what...**


	4. Chapter 4 - By The Maker

Raising an eyebrow, Hawke asked, not believing the weird voice "Oh Maker, why arest thou appearing now after millenia?"

No response.

Eve looked at Hawke confused and then she felt it.

A massive presence weighing down on her, filling her mind with words in a language she didn't understand. Filling her lungs with something that was more than air. Making her eyes water with the sheer pressure of having this presence inhabit her.

She grabbed her throat, panicking at the thought of suffocating on the energy filling her body. She looked at Hawke and noticed he was completely unaffected. She tried calling his attention but he didn't notice her. He was oddly still, almost like a statue, without blinking.

She touched him and realized he wasn't even breathing.

Suddenly the language in her head became understandable and her lungs started breathing normally again.

Then her voice echoed inside her head as a perfect duplicate of her formed in front of her.

"Hello child."

"Who are you?", asked Evelyn defiantly, "What have you done to Hawke?"

"I have done nothing to your friend", said the duplicate without moving her mouth.

She grabbed a rock from the floor and then let go of it. The rock didn't fall. It was floating in the air.

"You stopped time…", said Eve in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"I am one who exists outside of what you perceive as Time. I was here at the beggining and I will be here at the end. I am your daughter and your mother. I am your husband and your father. I am everyone who brought you up to this point, and I am everyone who will come after you."

"Are you the Maker?"

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean? The answer is either yes or no. There is no inbetween.", contested Evelynn, slightly annoyed.

"We are what you call "The Maker" but that is not our name. Therefore, we are both The Maker and we are not The Maker", said the duplicate with a sly smile.

"ARGH! I Feel like I'm talking to Cole!"

"On that we can agree. By comparing us to Compassion you are closer to understanding our true nature."

"So you're a spirit then?"

"We are… similar"

"What do you mean?"

"Spirits are our first children. They represent concepts of our greater being that gave birth to this universe. I are… similar to concepts but we are more. We are fundamental forces of nature."

"A force? Like gravity?"

"Yes. But gravity is a simple force, albeit a binding one. I am a bit more complex. I am the fundamental force of Life."

"Life… That's why you're called The Maker? You brought life into this world?"

"I am not called The Maker", said the duplicate, "My name is … "


End file.
